What is to fear?
by MysteriousMagicalMuse
Summary: Emily Prentiss is suffering from recurring nightmares making it difficult for her to cope with the current case the BAU is investigating. When a selectively mute teenage victim assigns Emily as her only confidante , things take a dramatic turn.
1. Running from this nightmare

Recurring nightmares make it difficult for Emily Prentiss to deal with the BAU's current investigation. As the only survivor of the brutal serial killing is a selectively mute sixteen year old girl the team are frustrated and anxious as the killings become more disturbing and frequent. The case takes another turn as the girl will only confide in Emily revealing a startling secret , will Emily's ethics break the girl's trust or will she bend the rules for the sanity of the girl. And what does Aaron Hotchner think about all this. Multi points of view.

I am running. Running down the alleyway, feeling the gennels encroach around me in the dark Italian street. The beads of sweat drip down my face and the panting of my sharp, shallow breaths drown out any sound that I would normally hear during the night. I take turn around the narrow corner, only to stop in front of a brick wall. Ignoring the scolding in my mind about the futility of the trying to climb the wall , I attempt it anyway. I cannot find anything to grip on that will allow my feet to balance, as I try to climb the wall. I frantically begin to claw the wall, scraping the tops of my fingers until the raw grazes draw blood. I let out an aggravated scream of fear , barely recognizing my own voice. Suddenly a sickeningly laugh sounded from the other end of the alley. I turned around hastily to see standing fifty metres in front of me , a tall figure completely concealed by the shadows of the night.

"What are you running from Emily?" the man asked in an enticing yet terrifying voice. There was a familiarity about the deep sound of his voice, which made me somewhat inclined to run to the alley to uncover this mysterious man. However the chills running feverishly down my spine prevented the whimsical and potentially suicidal act.

Instead I shoved my back against the wall trying to create as much distance between us as possible. "Who are you?" I screamed. My voice was a higher pitch then what I remember and as I flung my hand over my mouth , the inside of my lips slid over my braces , gently cutting them. "Oww" I quietly whimpered , as I began to cry ,not at the pain of my small injury but at the realization I was fifteen , alone in a sinister alley with an unidentifiable male. He let out another cadaverous laugh and began to slowly walk towards me.

"No , stay where you are , I don't what you to come near me , help HELP!" . It was a vain hope that my screams would alert some Good Samaritan passing by , as the horrendous sounds of my screams began to echo in the alley as the ricocheted off the wall. "Shhh , Emily you know there's no point in that , it only makes you all the more alluring. You should know that , after all your years of profiling. The more scared you are , the more pleasure I get . The more you fight back , the greater the challenge , the greater the conquest. You should know Emily , we always win". I was too petrified to move , as tears began to fall down my face , my breathing became erratic. "No please , I'm only a kid , I'm only a kid". Another callous laugh , as the figure advanced seeming larger and larger with each step. Slowly my legs gave way beneath my body in I slouched to the ground trembling.

As the moon , ascended from behind a cloud , the light from the beams gave a slight illumination to the man's face. I choked on air as the moon revealed my tormentor to be none other than Chief of the BAU , Senior Supervisory Agent Aaron Hotchner. However , his face was void of the lines of stress it often had etched in at work. His eyes lacked the tired , pained gleam that was so prevalent in recent times. Instead it was replaced by a maddening shine of insanity which was simultaneous with his sadistic smile. "Hotch?" I whispered trying to sound buoyant. hoping he would recognize me and regain his usual composure. His smile twisted more so than it already was as he reached into his blazer and pulled out a shiny kitchen knife in immaculate condition. He knelt down and outstretched a hand , gently stroking my cheek. "Emily , little lovely Emily". He taunted. There were now rivers of tears flowing profusely down my face as I prayed that Hotch would do something unexpected like pull me into a tight embrace and tell me that everything would be okay. Again this was a fruitless wish , for the psychopathic look on his seemed to intensify as my fear became more obvious. "Shhhh , little Emily , hush little girl , I promise this won't hurt one little bit" As he raised the shiny knife to my neck , the sleek sharp edge of the blade made gentle contact with the skin on my neck. I felt the razor-sharp pain of the blade splitting my skin as I screamed out in agony , as Hotch laughed a ghastly laugh as if he was getting some sort of pleasure out of my pain. I closed my eyes to flee such a grotesque image , however I was forced to reopen them when his strong hand began to tighten around my neck , crushing my trachea. When I reopened there , Hotch's transformation was unbearable . A complete metamorphosis has occurred , changing my crazy superior to the most atrocious man I've ever seen in my life. George Foyet was laughing viciously as he tried to kill me. "Hotch…help" I choked

"ARGH!" I woke up in a cold sweat , shivering from how real my nightmares had felt. _"Shit!"_ I thought angrily , as I buried my face in my hand rubbing my eyes. I got out of bed and switched on the life marching into my ensuite , turning on the tap and splashing cold water onto my face. It was the fifth nightmare this week. The same scenario , cornered in an alley in Italy , confronted by men who I've once feared ;

My grade two PE teacher , My Grandfather on the odd occasion , the family priest , My old boss Jason Gideon , Martin Hille , Benjamin Cyrus. All of them had morphed into George Foyet otherwise known as the Boston Reaper. Although all the other men initially approaching me had scared me , none had shaken me like seeing Aaron Hotchner. Seeing the unnaturally reserved and controlled Senior Agent , sadistic and fanatical was indeed unnerving. Seeing him morph into George Foyet was even worse. I was normally never one to heed the possible secret warnings of nightmares. I was never one to be susceptible to the Barnum Effect or believing in pseudo sciences. However these dreams gave me a horribly ominous feeling I could not quite shake. As I looked at my wide eyes in my reflection , dark bags starting to emerge due to lack of sleep , I knew that tomorrow was going to be a hard day. I stared back into me dark bedroom , all of a sudden wanting to repel the urge I felt to go back to sleep. "Stop it Emily , stop it , you're thirty four and that's too old to be having nightmares" I scolded. I forced myself to walk back to bed and hop in. Once under the covers , I felt inclined to do what I did as a little child to feel safe from any possible monsters. I pulled the covers over my head and crawled into the fetal position. As I did this , a quote came to my head:

"For as children tremble and fear everything in the blind darkness , so we in the light sometimes fear what is no more to be feared than the things children in the dark hold in terror and fear will come true" Titus Lucretious Carus [99-55 B.C] De Rerum Natura III. I 87


	2. Frightened by the eyes

Thank you very much if you have eagerly awaited or found this forgotten story on your alert list:P I'm sorry it has taken so long. But I really hope you enjoy. I've had an influx of ideas hopefully to give the story a well deserved oomph:) Thanks guys appreciate it

I arrived at the office late the following morning. As I walked in, I could see the gangly figure of Reid arise from his chair at our desks and begin to walk towards the conference room. _Great_ I thought, with a tired roll of the eyes. A new case and I was late , which generally results in a serious lecture from my stringent boss Aaron Hotchner or affectionately known as Hotch. The violence of my nightmare had left me somewhat shaken , not that I was expecting Hotch to metamorphosis into a harrowing criminal but for some childish reason I was adamant not to frustrate him today.

I jogged up the corridor and up the stairs to see the team already in their usual positions ready for JJ's brief ; Tall and lanky Spencer Reid sitting on the far right of the semi circular table staring vaguely at me , the Adonis like Derek Morgan 's handsome face in a smirk restraining from laughing , suave David Rossi gave a polite nod of the head accompanied by a grin. Small , petite and blonde Jennifer Jerau who normally looked exceptionally vivacious for a new mum , looked slightly annoyed . I was not accustomed to receiving a cold look from JJ , so whatever this case was it must be alarming.

"Sorry I'm late" I mumbled sheepishly quickly glancing at every one of them except Hotch. I took my seat on the far left of the table and dared to sneak a quick glance at Hotch. Once I would've believed him to be the highschool , golden boy that every mother would love and who would break a few hearts. Though not particularly old , Hotch had a very tired look about which made him seem older than what he was. Hotch was amazingly devoted to his job, serious and focused, however when we returned from cases seldom did he seem to actually be with us.

"Ok now , Emily's finally here we can begin" said JJ awaking me from my reverie. I noted the frustration in her voice and began to dread what I was about to see. "Boston , Massachusetts. Seven teenage girls aged sixteen and seventeen have been found murdered over the last six months. All the girls have had mousy brown to black hair with varying eye colour. The first two victims were 5'4 and 5'8 , the later victims have followed the trend and the latter killing girls between 5'7 and 6'0…" "6'0?" questioned a puzzled Derek , " How many teenage girls do we find who are 6'0?" "Actually in the past five years , there has been massive increase in teenage height , particularly females. Due to the leaps and bounds in diet and health and the increasing height of parents , it is predicted in a few years time that the average height of a female teenager would…" Reid was silenced by a glare from Hotch , who obviously didn't take much interest in the increasing height of female teenager.

"Anyway" , JJ continued " All the victims have been found with skull injuries done after death , abrasions around the neck , ankles and feet and have all been sexually penetrated pre and post mortem. The girls have gone missing at night usually in suburban streets which suggests the Unsub must know the local area and be have access to a vehicle."

"All the girls have similar complexions and hair colours at the beginning of the killings , but the unsub has become more specific with eye colour and height , so it's possible he is trying to recreate friend , sister , girlfriend , mother or love" suggested Reid.

"The initial sexual acts suggest that he is gentle with them at first , trying to express love and connection however as he spends more time with the girls he becomes more obsessive and possessive. The final way to exert his possession of each girl is to engage with them after they die" added Morgan

"It would be also worth noting the dump sites of the bodies , a bench in a park , the movie cinema , a coffee shop and a restaurant , these are all places which hold significant meaning to teenagers in a relationship. Regarding this I'd be more inclined to say he is trying to recreate a scene with a girlfriend or girl he had a crush on" analyzed Hotch

"So with the fluctuations in height , eye colour and seemingly hair colour , he's experimenting and eliminating the girls who hold no value for him. That or revenge" I suggested ,feeling sick. _Those poor girls_ I thought sadly , suppressing the urge in the pit of my stomach to throw up , resisting temptation to cry at the mangled bodies.

"Hello my crime fighting superheroes. JJ , I've found it!" bounced the jubilant technical analyst Garcia , in a colourful dress with magenta tights and flowers in her hair. "These may interest you all very much my darlings. These are prints from girls from the local high school and girls from the oh so upper class , we're gonna imitate gossip girl private girls school facebook and myspace pages."

"Party , this weekend at mine , bring boys an booze and we may even pick some poodles from the hound of pugs" I read ,the dogs obviously referring to the girls from the local highschool. . "Well obviously there's a really strong sense of community bonding over the killings!" I stated sarcastically enraged by the trivial politics of teenage girls, "Oh . I know honey , these are the girls we would've hated in high school but that's beside the point. There have been online tributes set up for the girls. All the victims were a mix of the two schools , girls who had been at these mixed parties. Online tributes have been set up for the girls. Girls from both school have commented on each one , so there's gotta be a little less Blair Waldorf and a little more Elle Woods going on then they let on"

These references left my male colleagues looking slightly confused. "Never mind" added Garcia. "Ok , when we get to Boston we are going to have to exert out authority and make sure that there is a curfew enforced to end these parties for the safety of these girls. We'll also need to interview girls and boys from the schools to find if they've noticed anyone peculiar in the community or around the schools. We'll also need help from the local authorities to help reinforce the curfew, it is their decision for appropriate punishment if anyone violates it. We'll need to talk the victim's families to see if their daughters had been acting strangely. Garcia, keep checking these pages for party alerts and if anyone seems fanatical and overly obsessed on these "tributes" if he's obsessed enough , he will comment on them. Also check for restraining orders , youth crime records , school counselor records and for school transfers" announced Hotch. Hotch was decisive , instinctive and prepared in times when other members of the team were blinded by the darkness of a case or were lost. He was our beacon . But today , I could not look him in the eye.

I looked at the pictures again and suppressed a shiver. Would anyone remember Lily Harris to be the girl who would've graduated from Harvard? Will Katherine Thomas' boyfriend morn her for years to come? Did Maree Lewis feel that there was something odd about the man who approached her that night? Did Emma Simmon's eyes still display the fear she would've felt when she knew she was going to die? I was scared. Scared that the body count would rise before we'd even arrived in Boston , scared that this was too far out of my control to bring and end too , and scared for the fact that these girls were me once. These girls were like the fifteen year old Emily Prentiss in my dream , to frightened to move as a seemingly harmless man stole their life away.

James Joyce once wrote "History" said Stephen "is a nightmare from which I'm trying to wake".

Ok guys , hope you liked it. I'm trying to keep the characters as true as they are on the show.

anyway read review be nice

thanks


	3. Waking Fear

Bertrand Russel once wrote "Collective fear stimulates herd instinct, and tends to produce ferocity toward those who are not members of the herd"

Silence. It is unusual on our jet that has taken us all over America to investigate acts of atrocities committed by single human beings. I know as well as anybody else does that this job takes it's toll emotionally. Physically too, the hours we spend at the office creeping into the night often rid us of sleep, the beatings, wounds we've acquired. How much our bodies and minds can handle is unfathomable. It is hard to believe that eight weeks ago , I myself was laying in hospital bed .

I shrug off that thought. It does not do well to dwell on the disappointments of the past on a case. I stop gazing at the soft clouds below us , and turn my attention to Morgan who is nodding up and down to a beat we can not hear. Reid is engrossed with book on the internet , as hoping to find some connection to the case. Dave is quietly talking with JJ , inconspicuously comforting her. On a case with so many children dead , a new mum would naturally fill with worry. Dave is like that with all of us , the father figure of the group. He wasn't the instinctive leader but a man when we were all at our most vulnerable could pull us out of the darkness into the light of reason. It is a trait , I only wish to exhibit more often. Then there was Prentiss. Emily Prentiss , asleep in the chair opposite me. She was different from what I'd initially expected the ambassador's daughter to be. An utter loathing of politics , strong mind and unwavering stubbornness. She had a strong moral sense and was very compassionate , she could often connect with victims in a way that amazes me , yet she seems at times to look out of place. I could tell by the way she would come last into a room , try and make jokes in the office or cut her hair to hide behind the bangs. As she started to become closer with the team she started talking more , sharing secrets of her past and grew her hair. Whilst it may seem trivial , a profiler's job is to note these things. These are the details that we know separate an unsub from the rest of society.

I looked at Prentiss and almost chuckled at how peaceful she looked. I was about to rise and prepare a mug of coffee when a high pitched scream pierced my ears. "STOP IT ARGH STOP IT GET AWAY FROM ME!" Prentiss was screaming at the highest of decibels. Not only was she screaming but thrashing her arms. I ran over to her to try and wake her up , as Morgan got up , Dave and JJ ran to the couch and Reid dropped his book in shear panic. I wrestled with Prentiss's arms "Prentiss….Emily wake up" She opened her eyes and stared straight into mine. Her eyes were flooded with fear. She looked almost like a child who thought a ghost was lurking in their room. "GET AWAY FROM ME!"

"Emily , Emily its okay , it's me Hotch…..Aaron" I was shocked that I would provoked such a hysterical reaction. JJ Leaned over her seat and began to rub her back and sooth her. "Hey Emily , it's okay , it was just a bad dream , your okay". Prentiss was breathing heavily but looking somewhat more calm now that she'd registered the presence of JJ. "Yes , Yes your right , just a terrible dream" whispered Emily still looking shaken.

"More like a nightmare" added Reid who was now standing with his hands in his pockets.

"Most have been some bad dream Emily" Morgan said almost encouraging her to share the horror of her nightmare. "Yeah , it was….it was nothing. Hotch …..Sir , I'm so sorry. I was just terribly shaken" she said feebly not meeting my eyes. Yes , I'm usually firm with Prentiss but she's never looked as if she was scared of me before. _Perhaps , I should try and be a little more amiable_ I wondered. I glanced at Prentiss again , "Prentiss are you sure , you're okay?"

"Yes Sir , I am" she stated finally , as she regained her composure. "Thank you and I'm sorry"

"It's okay, you don't need to apologize" I tried to hold her stare but she turned to face Dave , who whispered something in her ear. She smiled and gave a small shake of the head and whispered a "Thank you". Presumably he asked if she wanted to talk about it and she declined for the moment. _What the hell could've set you off like that Emily Prentiss?_ I wondered. And why was she trying to avoid me to the point. To save my momentary lack of sanity Garcia's voice echoed throughout the cabin.

"Okay my Powerpuff girls and boys , I've found some interesting things regarding our St Brigette's girls , Laurel St co eds and St Michael's boys."

"Fire away Garcia"

"Okay Lily Harris , the tall could be model latest victim was started off her freshman year at Laurel St but transferred half way through her Sophomore year to St Brigette's. Now marks at Laurel St aren't that much lower than St Brigette's but it could make potentially be the difference between the entry for a good college that will lead to Harvard or a college that won't lead to Harvard at all. Now this is all very similar with the later stretch of victims such as Emma Simmons , Rebecca Morrison and Maree Lewis. They were all initially at Laurel St then moved to St Brigette's. Now the earlier victims Katherine Thomas , Celeste Whitefield and Natalie Tover were all about to begin their senior year at Laurel St."

"So the unsub must have some connection to both of these schools. Perhaps he had a girlfriend or sister or even a teacher moved between the two schools but the latter school is where his anger is" formulated Dave.

"It's like his killings are marked on a time frame and last month was the time to change. Maybe May holds some significant event for the unsub." Prentiss suggested.

"Oh and Sir?" Garcia quipped.

"Yes"

"There's a party being hosted by Caitlin Sorensen , a St Brigette's born and bred. Reading her blogs she seems to be the normal teenage , queen bee , blonde , bitchy type who likes to exclude all those intelligent and interesting. Address is 7865 Adams Lane at 8.30 , Friday"

"You seem bitter Garcia" JJ teased.

"JJ , these people wished they could hang out with me in highschool" Garcia added smugly.

"We're going to have to gate crash Hotch , coz I remember being seventeen and cops saying turn the music down gives more of an incentive to turn the music up" added JJ

"Send in Reid , he doesn't look much over fifteen" joked Morgan. He liked to add humor amongst the darkness , its what aided to build his courage.

Reid rolled his eyes and gave a confused look.

"Okay , we'll all go to the police station for a quick briefing and to find out anymore information. JJ would you be able to work at the police station prepare a statement about the curfews and the need to be vigilant. Rossi and Morgan , I'll need you two to go and visit the families of the victims , find out if their daughters were associating with anyone suspicious , did they have any odd handyman in the lead up to their death type of thing. Reid , Prentiss you'll come with me to St Brigette's we need a place to start talking to students. Garcia find me names of all student transfers from Laurel St to St Brigette's in the past year and see if there have been any Laurel St males in the last ten years with an offence to their name"

"On it bossman"

"There's no female going to the victim's families. Would you like me to go Sir?" asked Prentiss with a hint of desperation in her voice.

"Are you implying that Dave and I lack compassion?" asked Derek only semi accusingly.

Prentiss almost laughed. "No…I…I just think that perhaps a grieving mother would open up more with a female. It's a girl thing. Kind of silly really" she gave a flimsy wave of the hand and a sober laugh. She seemed nervous.

"JJ can go once she's finished with the police. And besides Prentiss, you're good with handling teenage girls"

She looked into my eyes for one second then began to stare out the window again.

She kept forcing herself to stare out the window until we landed. Even as we got to the cars, Prentiss seemed distant. And she was trying to do whatever she could to distance herself from me.


	4. Implemented Fright

ok this is from the student's pov. It may not be CM authentic but I find it to write good original characters. No copyright infringment intended. three chapters in a night i'm on a role:)

"Share our similarities, celebrate our differences" M. Scott Peak.

Calculus at the best of times is not particularly exciting. However to go on to study medicine at Yale or Harvard , hard choices must be made and giving 4 hours a week to calculus class would not kill me. It's not that I had a social life anyway, that was Annie. I was to go unnoticed by the girls here at St Brigette's or worse if I were to be noticed , I'd be scrutinized for not being seen at a party on the weekend or hooking up with a boy , really petty stuff. Besides with the recent find of Lily Harris , I wasn't in the mood to celebrate. Four girls from St Brigettes , three girls from Laurel St , whatever , whoever was killing these girls was starting to terrify me. I don't understand why the others don't seem the least bit afraid , I mean some girls have undergone hours of counseling with the school counselors yet it seems the majority are too shallow to care. Lily was a quiet achiever , most of her friends were still at Laurel St but she was pretty , which allowed you to be susceptible for human treatment amongst the girls at St Brigettes. Which is ironic because Annie and I are identical .Annie is their goddess and I'm invisible. None the less , I was scared out of my wits to hear Lily had been killed and I felt sick that Caitlin Sorensen was having a party in her honor. Like getting drunk is a fitting tribute to a friend. Anyway who am I to challenge the flow of the St Brigette's girls? As Mum and Annie always say "Its better to accept than reject" and they are right , just because I disagree with their moral standards doesn't mean they are completely without heart. It doesn't matter , I'm out of here in a year anyway.

"Miss McLaine , your interview is now" announced Mrs Westly as a police officer walked through the door. "Which one?" asked Annie smiling at me. "Actually I thought there was only one here" the police officer looked confused. "Only one worth talking too" sneered Caitlin Sorensen so only our row of desks could hear. "Stop it Caiti , that's not fair" pleaded Annie , who flashed a worried look in my direction , I shook my head and gently smiled at Annie. She smiled back. It was like our twin telepathy , I pretended that the snide comments didn't bother me , Annie knew better. Annie pretended that she was the perfect fit to their oh so exclusive and sophisticated group, I knew better. Thank God for Annie , because I would be lost without her. "I suppose we can take both at the one time , if that's no trouble to you Miss" "No go right ahead and take them" said Mrs Westly.

Annie and I arose from our chairs and silently followed the police officer down the corridor to the principal's office. The officer turned to face us. He wasn't that much taller than us , considering Annie and I were quite tall , it seemed he wanted intimidate us into fearing his authority. "Now there are agents from the FBI in there who are investigating the current string of murders. Your answers to their questions will be clear, concise and honest. The subject of this interview remains confidential, do I make myself clear?"

Annie was repressing a laugh and I shook my fervently. " Excellent , you may enter"

Annie and I looked at each other and almost laughed , but our light hearted mood suddenly changed when we saw the stern face of the man sitting behind the desk. He did not look that old but his brow was down turned suggesting he was a man we did not want to joke around with. To his left was a much younger man wearing a shirt and brown slacks. He looked friendly enough but had a tinge of fear in his face. On the right was a tall , pretty woman who had kind face which wore a serious expression , but not as serious as the man in the middle. "So you two must be Anne and Teresa McLaine?"

"Yes Sir , though we prefer Annie and Tess" Annie said "I'm Annie and this is Tess" . We sat down at the opposite the agents. "I'm SSA Hotchner , this is SSA Prentiss and Dr Reid" announced the stern looking man. "Basically we're here to conduct an interview about the recent murders and form a profile for the killer" "So , firstly we'd like to know has there been anyone significantly older than you present at the recent string of parties. It's likely to be a man aged between twenty two and twenty seven and is likely to be tall"

"No one that I can recall , I mean it's hard to remember everyone there. There's sometime thirty to fifty people at the house , the musics blaring"

"Alcohol doesn't help?" asked the female agent I believe be Agent Prentiss.

"No , we don't….."

"I was a seventeen year old girl once too" she smiled at Annie

"What about you?"

"I don't really go out Sir , my life is predominantly spent studying and I work at a local café" I answered starting to feel intimidated by his stare.

"What café?" asked Agent Prentiss

"La Rouge , it's pretty popular with people from school and older people. I wouldn't say he's suspicious but there's a guy who always comes in by himself and orders two lattes , he always drinks them both"

"No , it would be a common misconception to classify that as normal , anything that may seem to you a little out of the ordinary can be the signs that point us to him." Piped up Dr Reid. "How long would you say he's been going to the café?"

"Umm a little over a year"

"Hmmm before the killings started" Dr Reid began scribbling down notes.

"What about around the school , has there been perhaps a janitor , or a student teacher?" asked Agent Prentiss.

"No one , really strange. I mean the only new person in the school for the last couple of months was the dance co ordinator for the Debutante Ball , which is in two weeks"

They continued for about fifteen more minutes to ask similar questions and warned us to be vigilant and abide by the new apparent curfew that was going to be implemented as of the coming weekend.

"Thank you girls , you've been a lot of help" said Agent Hotchner standing up to escort us to the door. Agent Prentiss picked up our files then looked up with wide eyes.

"Hotch , Tess and Annie used to attend Laurel St" she said

Agent Hotchner looked at us stalked over to the desk picked up photos and looked at us again. "Girls , please take a seat he said"

"How tall are you?"

We looked at one another. "I'm 179cm and Annie's 177cm"

"That's 5'10 and 5'11 , in the unsub's height range" answered Dr Reid

"Dark hair , dark eyes , pale skin and you girls would be sixteen?" asked Agent Prentiss

Annie nodded.

"Listen to me. This is extremely important" announced Agent Hotchner. "This man has been looking for girls of similar physical appearances , height and who have attended both Laurel St and St Brigette's"

"So what are you saying ?" asked Annie with a slight quiver in her voice.

"That we could be possible targets?" she asked incredulously

Agent Hotchner stared at her. "There are no definite answers but there is a possibility he could target…."

I felt my breath draw short and tears beginning to form in my eyes.

"No , no , no . Don't you dare say that not to Tess , she stresses lots , what are trying do?" Annie snapped.

"This is not about fearmongering , it's about being alert , ensuring the past atrocities do not happen again." Hotchner raised his voice. Agent Prentiss rose from her seat and came over to me.

"Hey , Tess , it's going to be okay , we promise that no one is going to hurt you" she rubbed my back. "It's just about being really vigilant and making sure you're safe"

I slowly began to relax , as I began to inhale deeply and stopped crying. Dr Reid got my a drink of water and looked anxiously at me.

"I'm sorry" I whispered .

"There's nothing to be sorry about. It's okay to be afraid" Agent Prentiss said.

Annie was still glaring at Agent Hotchner. "Listen Tess , I'm not trying to scare you but its important to abide by the new rules in place"

"I know. Thank you"

"Was there anything else you needed?" Annie asked icily

"No. You two can go , thank you for your time"

What did ya think? Hope it keeps you satisfied until the next installment:)


	5. Scary falsehoods

Hey Guys , thanks for the lovely reviews. Hope you enjoy this chapter:)

George Eliot said "Falsehood is easy , truth is difficult"

The sunset was beginning to become engulfed by the darkness of night by the time we reassembled in the police office ready to collate the day's findings. I was near exhausted and was desperate for a nutritious meal on our return to the hotel , however I had the most awful feeling that could still be several hours away. Hotch was the designated driver, it was one of his many routines. And Hotch always stuck to his routines.

Spence sat next to Hotch staring out the window as the houses and shops became a unanimous blur of colours and lights. I laid my head gently on the back seat, utilizing the soft leather as a pillow for my head. I was too terrified to fall asleep incase a sinister presence commandeered by dreams once more an lead to another vicious confrontation with my Unit Chief. The authenticity of my nightmare on the jet had lead to Hotch strangling me again , but this time he did not morph into Foyet. He was just Hotch. I remember seeing him in the hospital all those weeks ago , though weakened and mutilated by his horrendous injuries , he possessed a defiant strength. He would not let any objective destroy him or what he stood for. Which is why my dire dreams left me pallid , it was that same strength , that same plight that was inherit in our Unsubs. Seeing similar traits between Hotch and the Unsubs we hunt is unnerving. If the qualities we fear most our found in those who lead us , where is the sense of security? I've never doubted Hotch before now and I do not understand why this sense of foreboding kept growing inside of me.

Before I began to hyperventilate in the backseat , I averted my thoughts of Hotch to the twins we'd interview today. They were some of the last remaining sophomores from Laurel St. Whilst I think Hotch's logic in telling they girls they could've been potential targets could've been dealt with in a gentler matter , the comparison in reactions was interesting. I could tell Annie was scared too , but her intent was to protect her sister. She wasn't going to stop living her life for what could be. Conversely, Tess had been utterly petrified. She would abide be every curfew , stay in her room , lock the doors , bar the windows and hide under the bed to avoid the monster that was lurking in their town and preying on their friends. Just like little Emily in my dreams.

"Prentiss?" Hotch's voice cut through my thoughts like a sharp blade. "Yes?" I answered .Hotch took a deep sigh then continued "You were far too gentle with those girls today , they are potential victims and need to be on the look out"

"Yes , I'm aware of that Sir , but instilling unnecessary fear , isn't the way to deal with teenagers. If you tell a girl like Annie what to do , chances are she'll go and do the opposite"

"I wasn't instilling fear , don't you understand Prentiss there's a need to be firm. If we didn't want to scare every potential target then there would not be as many people alive from out cases. Just because you want to be nice to them….."

"It's not about wanting to be nice Hotch , but if you scare Tess by telling her she's the potential target of psychopath she will spend the rest of her life , looking over her shoulder to make sure that there is no one else there to kill her"

"Prentiss!" Hotch's voice was loud and firm. I jumped in my seat and Reid awkwardly moved closer to the window, signaling that we would like to evaporate.

"Why is it whenever there is a case involving teenage girls you fail to objective?" Hotch's voice was callous and cold. He sounded exactly like the Hotch from my nightmares. His eyes were boring into me from the rear vision mirror. I couldn't look up. I started fidgeting with my hands.

"That's your opinion Sir," I murmured and stared at the window.

The car ride was silent until we got back to the police station. Reid opened the door hastily and scrambled out of the car as if to avoid the collision of anger between Hotch and I. I opened the door and slammed it shut. I began to walk towards the building when I felt a firm grasp on my wrist. I turned to face Hotch who was still holding tightly on to my arm. I felt a blush creep up my neck and burst into my cheeks. Hotch never touched me and not only did the contact feel foreign , I was a little bit scared. Hotch too looked unsure and awkward as he let go of my arm.

"Prentiss…..Emily. I'm sorry for being so abrupt. I still stand by my convictions and must implore the importance of being firm with these girls. But I am sorry Emily, I should not have spoke to you like that"

The wind was chilly and its icy tendrils whipped my skin and blew my hair over my face , as I made an effort to look Hotch in the eye and not display fear. "It's okay, I was impassioned, I'm sorry as well"

"It's okay" he whispered. We stared at each other with fear, frustration , longing and sadness all accumulated into one emotion in our eyes. It was like we daring each other to move, when Reid walked out the door.

"Um excuse me. Hotch , Emily. The team's waiting for a brief"

"Sorry Spence" I began to walk towards Reid. Hotch waiting besides the car.

"Hotch?" Reid called.

"Coming"

It was warmer in the station and I felt comfort at the fact the rest of the team were sitting around the table with coffee mugs and tired expressions.

"Okay , what did we find?"

"Well the victims families haven't had anyone who hasn't been a licensed electrician , plumber , gardener or IT guy who hasn't been in business at least twenty years" announced Morgan. "I would say the unsub is either first seeing these girls at the parties or at school"

"So that means the girls would not feel scared of him"

"And I've checked with the police and they said whenever they actually come around to stop these parties there is nobody near or above the legal drinking age" added JJ. "If these girls are being abducted between the parties the Unsub must know who is having the party and where they live"

"Its curious , the victims from Laurel St had all participated in a Debutante Ball and the victims from St Brigette's had all been about to participate." Mused Rossi.

"And they haven't cancelled it?"

"Wait. A girl from St Brigette's was talking about it. It's in two weeks. What is an administrator or instructor from both schools is involved" it suddenly clicked to me

Hotch folded his arms and began thinking. He pulled out his phone and speed dialed Garcia. "Hey Garcia , its Hotch"

"What can I do for you sir"

"I need you to run a check on everybody involved with the Debutante Ball from Laurel St and St Brigette's , also cross reference to see if there are any criminal records like we discussed earlier"

"Oh thank you Sir , you're narrowing down my list one by one" squeaked Garcia excitedly.

Hocth hung up the phone. "Okay tomorrow we get all the forensics back from the bodies. We need to be able to deliver a profile to the police before tomorrow night when the party is. We're all crashing that party tomorrow night to make sure these girls get safely home"

Everyone nodded , the eager looks on their faces suggesting the wanted to go home. "Let's call it a night , get some sleep , I'll see you here 8.30 tomorrow". As we separated to gather our things I saw Morgan and JJ , waiting in the door way for me.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

Their expressions were concerned and somewhat serious.

"Emily , have you been okay lately?" asked JJ

"Yeah guys , I promise I've been fine"

"Are you sure?" continued Derek. "Because you've had a ridiculously vivid nightmare , you're barely talking , fidgety , white as a ghost and you look as if you're avoiding Hotch at all costs"

Derek's last words made my eyes jolt with surprise. "H-have I? No I swear , I haven't we've just had a few disagreements of late. It's just me I'm tired , exhausted really"

Derek gave a slow nod and JJ did not look convinced with my feeble excuse.

"Are you sure that's all it is?" pursued JJ , "Because you can tell us"

I forced a smile. "Yes , I promise that's all it is"

They hovered for a second , exchanged a look then smiled at me.

"Okay well we better get back to the hotel. I'm dying to call Will and Henry" JJ beamed excitedly. I smiled and tried to pretend I was, excited for her ,when deep down I was annoyed that I just told another lie.

"You can fool some people all of the time , you can fool all people some of the time. But you can never fool all people all of the time" Abraham Lincoln

Hope you liked it. Please review , I hope your ready for the next chapter:)

cheers

M


	6. Terror in the Night

Hey guys , thank you so much for the reviews. Particularly JiiMinds. I really appreciate them and hope you'll continue reading. There's a little less crime a little more team this chapter , so I hope you enjoy.

Mohandas. K Gandhi once said "There would be no one to frighten you if you refused to be afraid"

Its late. I'm still at the office. I'd made a mental promise to myself for sake of my sanity to be out by 9.30pm. As the clock ticks closer to 11.00 , I know I must call it a night. I need sleep and cannot function without sleep , but I'd made a vow to keep hunting him when I could. Wherever he is , whatever he was doing , I will find him so he can not harm another human being. It's only at this time , I am momentarily happy to be divorced so I do not spread the widespread fear onto Hayley and Jack like some lethal virus. It is moments like these that I can combat the shadowy malevolence with my own two hands.

But that doesn't erase the fact I am still the Chief of the BAU , and responsible for leading the team to catch this monster. And if I'm not functioning properly , it won't happen. I let out a sigh and take the empty coffee mug to the sink and gently rinse it out. Returning to the desk , I grab my bag , keys and make my way towards my car. I turn the radio up loud to keep myself awake. It is only a five minute drive , but when your in a fatigue induced trance , awareness of time is lost and I feel like I'm driving in circles.

As I pull into the carpark and make my way up to the room , I'm pretty sure my colleagues will be asleep. I passed Morgan's room and there was no sign of any conscious human. That was the same with Dave's and Reid's. I'm assuming they wanted to get a proper night's rest before briefing the media and police tomorrow. As I walked past JJ's room , I could hear the murmur of voice. I assumed she was making a long phone call to Will. I remember the constant yearning to embraced by the one you loved , to hear the serene melody of their voice was soothing to the monster of grief within yourself. Though JJ's disposition was completely different to mine , I can empathize with wanting to be with the one you loved. Or at least I could , if the woman I had loved could stand to talk to me.

Prentiss' room was the room before mine. There was a small light spilling from underneath the door. Whilst my mind was on the topic of agents not being at the top of their game , Prentiss had definitely been acting in a peculiar manner since we'd come to Boston. Her skin was looking sallow and her eyes weren't as sharp as usual. When I'd tried to apologize to her before , it was like I was torturing her. The pained expression on her face was almost unbearable. If she was not my subordinate I would've embraced and tried to show that I don't dislike or hate her. I wanted to know , why whenever she looked at me , she exhibited distress and fear. _Surely I'm not that much of a prick_ I thought to myself._ I'll talk to her about it , then maybe it will give her some peace _knowing that giving her peace was not my entire prerogative. I walked up to the door , ready to knock when I heard the gentle sound of sobs. Prentiss was crying? Not that I assumed she was immune to human emotions but she was strong , controlled and often wisecracking at the best of times. This was not the Prentiss I was used to. I stared at the door. I stared for what would've been a good five minutes, intrinsically debating whether to disturb her. I gently raised my arm ready to knock. _It's okay Hotch , your just seeing how she is , nothing against protocol _I tried to soberly tell myself. I wanted to knock more than anything but I couldn't. I could face monsters like Foyet but I could not comfort one of my agents when they were in emotional turmoil. Where was the use in that? I hovered for about five more minutes until the light that had been lingering in the doorway flickered off. I stood my ground. Prentiss knew someone was there , she was well trained. She wouldn't be on the team if she couldn't sense my presence at the door.

"Is anyone there?" she called out. I was waiting for her to open the door. I was too afraid to response. Afraid of her questions , afraid of her possible frightened reaction. I waited until I heard the footsteps walk away from the door. Then I too , moved from my position and walked to my room and prepared myself for bed. I was sure I was asleep as soon as my head touched the pillow. My sleep was blissful and only woken to by the screams next morning.

I got up with a start and ran to the door and opened it in my pyjammas. JJ , Morgan and Rossi were at the door already. "How long has she been screaming for?" I asked. "She's been going for fifteen minutes , I'm surprised you didn't wake up sooner" said JJ.

"Where's Reid?"

"He went down to the reception to see if there was a spare key , he said barging in on her in the middle of a night terror would just give her to much of a fright" Morgan replied.

"Would there be anyone down there at this time?"

"Unlikely at 5.30. And he's been gone 10 minutes" mumbled Rossi. The team were obviously tired but they would refuse to leave until they knew Prentiss was okay.

"That's it I'm going in"

"Hotch you'll scare the crap out of her if she wakes up" Morgan replied

"And what's happening now? The sooner someone wakes her up the better" I answered back harshly. I kicked the door with full force and was surprised to see Emily thrashing the blanket on the couch. I ran to couch and grabbed her shoulders shaking her to wake her up. Her eyes were blood shot and filled with shear terror and she was gasping to breathe. "Emily its okay its me , its Hotch , I'm here , shh it's okay , it's not real" I tried to soothe as I embraced her and rubbed her back. She was still gasping for air as she hung on to me , crying. The others ran in and stopped at the couch to stare at us. JJ knelt down by my side and took her hand and began rubbing. " Emily , sweetie , it's okay you'll be okay" she soothed.

I arose now that JJ was there for female emotional support. The others looked shocked. JJ pulled in Emily to an embrace and looked over her shoulders at the others "It's okay she can sleep on the fold out in my room , I've got her".

As the other guys left in an orderly fashion , Emily who had regained some composure let out a tiny whimper. "Thank you Hotch". She was shaking and she didn't look at me. I looked down at her with sympathetic eyes. "Emily , I want you to take the morning off tomorrow to relax and regain some sleep. If this continues to happen , I'm going to have to send you home. Report for duty before the briefing tomorrow at 3.00 , is that understood?"

Emily gave a defeated nod and followed JJ out of the room and into JJ's. I stood there alone in the darkness wondering what demons had possessed Emily.

At 2.50 the next day Emily strode into the office trying to look stoic and brave.

"How are you feeling Em?" asked Derek kindly , putting his arm around her.

"I'm fine thanks Derek. Listen , thanks so much for last night guys , I'm just having these horrible nightmares lately and I don't know why. But I'll pencil in the time to see someone when I get back" she said clearly gracious for all that had happened last night.

"Well that's what we like to hear." Announced Rossi patting her on the back , "Listen Emily , before we go to this party tonight , I'll take you to dinner. My treat"

"Oh gees , Dave you don't have to do that" began Emily.

"No no I insist" Dave pushed. Emily smiled an appreciative smile at him. I knew Dave's intentions were purely altruistic , to try and take Emily's mind off the case. But I should be the one taking her to dinner and trying to comfort her. I was the on who twice woke her from her nightmare. I have been the only one to have seen the shear terror in her eyes.

_Jealous are you Aaron? _Asked the snide voice in my head. _NO! _I thought. My intentions for Emily were completely platonic and for interest of the team. The team couldn't function without her. I couldn't function without her.

What do you all think? The next chapter will hopefully be quite action packed. So stay tuned:)

Cheers

Love & Light

Em


	7. Facing the Horror

Okay brace yourself for a hopefully action braced chapter:D:D Enjoy kiddies:)

"There are only three sins ;- causing pain , causing fear and causing anguish. The rest is window dressing" Roger Caras.

"And the police are urging citizens to vigilant with a new curfew in place for anybody under the age of twenty five for their safety. It is recommended you do not leave your home after dark and that you arrange to travel with friends if you are commuting to and from work. The killer is still at large believed to be around 6'5 and be around twenty two to twenty seven years of age. It is believed that the killer has had some involvement with two of the schools on the local area St Brigette's Girls and Laurel St High….." Annie flicked the radio off.

"I swear to God, if I hear the word vigilant one more time , I'm going to scream" announced Annie as she , ran the ceramic straightener down her hair. Much to my disgust Annie had been manipulated to going to Caitlin Sorensen's party. Okay, so maybe her intentions weren't completely tactless as she didn't really get to see much of her boyfriend Brett , who was going to be their tonight. I walked passed the cupboard scanning for something to wear.

"I still can't believe I'm actually going. It's disgusting that these people want to throw parties when seven girls have been killed. Where the hell is the respect? What about the grief. It's bad enough they haven't cancelled that stupid ball."

"Okay, I know it may not be completely scrupulous but it's not like anyone's doing it to dishonor them. And Tess , Tessie you know they wouldn't have wanted to cancel they ball. They were all attending. Listen I was devastated by Lily's death, but she wouldn't want us to stop living just because she's dead." I let out an exasperated sigh. I knew deep down Annie was making sense but something just didn't seem ……right. Annie walked over to me and put her arms around my shoulders.

"Listen I know your everything completely moral and true , but don't let every moral argument rule your life"

"Hey, you're exactly the same. We're pretty much 99% the same" I giggled. Annie kissed my cheek.

"Sometimes" she answered with a mischievous smile. "Anyway , how do I look?" she did a twirl with the high wasted skirt and pretty blouse. "Beautiful" I replied. _As always _.

"Hmmm , what should I wear pants or the dress?"

"Definitely the dress , it looks so good with your curly hair"

"Yay , at least someone other than Brett will be able to tell the difference between us"

"Okay you know the drill. Marley is driving us home and she's promised to be nice to you and if she isn't , I'll just subtly drop how she managed to ace last week's biology test" Annie said happily.

"Whoopee" I said , sarcastically twirling my finger in the air.

Later that night , I found myself walking through clouds of smoke , loud music and the delightful sounds of my peers excreting their guts due to excessive alcohol consumption. I found a girl in my extension English class who I think actually liked me.

"Hey Sophie have you seen Annie anywhere?"

"Sorry Tess , the last I saw her she was upstairs looking a little drunk"

"Yeah and I'm going to kill her for it tomorrow"

Sophie laughed as I stalked up the stairs.

"Hey Loser , good to finally see you take a face out of those books to come and socialize. We were beginning to think you were retarded" sneered Caitlin Soreneson as she had her arm hooked around one of the boys from St Peters (our brother school). I rolled my eyes and began to walk off.

"Oi , no boobs , when I'm talking to you , you listen to me"

"No Caitlin , I don't have to , because for a year now , you've been nothing but a bitch , so I'm choosing to do the sensible thing and walk away" not knowing where I got the confidence for the retort. Perhaps my frustration with Annie had got the better of me.

Caitlin had a faux shocked look on her face as I hurried down the hall opening the first door. To my utter disgust was my drunken twin sister , top pull up , skirt up high straddling her boyfriend whose shirt was undone.

"Urgh Annie , why the hell are you drinking, God Mum and Dad are going to know you weren't studying now !"

"S-s-orry Tess hehehehe Tess" she hiccoughed and giggled at the same time. I glared at Brett.

"And you should've known better Brett McMahon , she's completely paralytic" I snapped. Brett gave me a sheepish look.

"I'm sorry Tess , she jumped on me and it just started"

"And if it continued she would've killed you tomorrow"

"I know , I am sorry. Listen Tess , I'll take you guys home and explain to your parents"

"Good luck with Mum" I said wryly. Brett gave a shrug of the shoulders and a grin.

"Meh , she loves me"

I smiled. Finally we were going home.

"Oh shit they've got the feds with them"

"Quickly run!"

Brett and I ran out of the room and looked over the banister , I could see Agent Hotchner stalking through the partner like a lion on the prowl sending kids outside. "None of you will be in trouble for underage drinking of you go outside cooperatively and in an orderly manner" he yelled as he led a team of police through the house to round up the partygoers.

I looked at Brett. "If Mum and Dad find out about Annie , she'll die. They'll never let her do anything again. Especially if she's been brought home by the FBI" Brett looked at me with a somber face. He put his hands on my shoulders.

"Listen Tess , we can get out the back way , Caitlin's house leads onto a park , then take a left , then right and we're on the main road"

"And what if they find us trying to escape?"

"Do you want Annie to get caught or not?"

I was torn. Would it be worth the risk? I looked at Annie bouncing on the bed then to Brett whose eyes were imploring me to hurry before Hotchner got up here and busted us.

"Okay , lets just get this over and done with , at least the walk will sober her up"

Brett grabbed Annie's hand and led us down the hall to Caitlin's parents' room. Their room had three doors; the hall , an ensuite and another set of stair. Yes. I silently prayed there was no one at the bottom , as we tiptoed down single filed as we could hear the other partygoers shouting profanities at the police. I could see the back door.

"Go!" hissed Brett , as the three us ran out the door to the back gate which was jammed.

"Shit what do we do Brett?" I whispered.

He looked at me in horror. "Here, I'll help" as we both began pulling the gate to get it to budge. I heard the deep voice of an unfamiliar agent call out

"Hotch there's three out the back"

Scared witless , I continued to pull on the gate.

"C'mon , c'mon" I hissed until _WOOOSH _! The gate opened. Brett pushed Annie and I out the gate.

"Go , I'll hold them up , I owe you both"

"BRETT!"

"GO!"

I gave him a pleading look , grabbed Annie's hand and sprinted into the park. Despite being tall Annie and I were quite good at running. Particularly the 400m. Annie who thought it was a race changed into fifth gear and bolted up the park laughing hysterically.

"Annie" I panted as we reached the other side of the park. "Come here"

She twirled around smiling. "What sis?"

"We need to be very quiet and just go home"

"But what about my love-er-ly Brett , pumpkin bum"

I mentally slapped myself.

"He's coming he said go on without us" If she recovers from her hangover , she'll never forgive me.

We walked along the streets and took the first left. There was a lot of construction in this area. New , flashy houses were being built to fit in with the pretense of the area. It was getting late and I was starting to feel scared. I was squinting to see the next street in this maze like area.

"Tess are we lost?" asked Annie who seemed to have sobered up.

"I think so"

"Maybe we should just go back"

"And get in trouble. Mum will have a fit if you get dragged home by the Feds"

"Listen. It was my own fault. You were right. And I need to take responsibility for my own actions"

I was internally irate. I had never had a detention and was now potentially going to get in a lot of trouble from the Federal Police because of sisterly loyalty. However it was dark , late and I was scared. Getting in trouble looked like a much better option then ending up dead.

"Okay, let's go"

We began to retrace our steps towards the park when a car high beamed us. "Argh" I heard Annie moan. "Turn your lights down" she snapped. The car did just that and a silhouette appeared to emerge from the car.

"Are you girls lost?" I knew that voice.

"No! We were just going home" Annie said shortly.

"Wanna a lift?"

"No". Oh my god , did I know that voice.

"C'mon dears , I'll take you home"

"Annie. RUN!" I screamed as we bolted down the street towards the park. No matter he fast we were , he was faster in the car as he drove into the park serving in front us. It clearly evident that the police had left Caitlin Sorenson's and the neighbors would consider the noise to be hoons. We began to take off in the opposite direction as he started sprinting after us. _Just keep going , just keep going_ I thought. Until , I felt my body fall towards the ground and my feet rise to the air.

"TESS!" screamed Annie turning around. The man walked up to me and had a balaclava on. He stroked my hair.

"Shh why are you running from Angel"

"I'm not your angel"

"Shhh Genevieve its okay"

"My names not…" he began to smother my mouth , as I tried to scream. I was panicking and was thrashing my arms and legs at him. I could feel my eyes struggling to stay open , when BAM! The man was off me and Annie had him pinned to the ground.

"Leave her alone arsehole" she hissed in his face. He however was too strong he flipped her over and began to bang her head to the ground. I was petrified. My heart sank. Thud . One hit. Thud . Another hit. I felt glued to the spot unable to do anything but scream. He heard my scream and left Annie's unconscious body and came over to me.

"Don't you ever to try take Genevieve away from me again" He hit me hard on the head. My world began spinning. "Annie , Annie" I slurred as I tried to move towards him as I sluggishly fell to the ground and my world went black.

Wow , intense or intense (ok maybe I'm blowing my horn here:P). Seriously though , what did you think?

I hope you all liked

Lovelove


	8. Shell of Darkness

This is the beginning of Tess and Emily's relationship. Thanks again for all your beautiful reviews. I appreciate your support , its definately motivated me to update quicker:):):) enjoy

"The most destructive element in the human mind is fear. Fear creates aggressiveness" Dorothy Thompson.

I feel literally ill. The mangled body of Annie McLaine is a disturbing sight. Sixty two hours after her abduction and here she is lying amongst the flowers in the park. It was a stark contrast to petunias and daffodils making up the garden. _What a waste_. The team was finishing up their analysis of the scene as I walked over to the park bench and sat down. Derek followed me and sat down next to me.

"You okay Em?"

"Yeah. No. It's such a waste , I mean if they didn't go to that stupid party they would've been alive. And they're just so young. Will it ever get better Derek? Will somebody ever just stop?" I was emotionally drained by the case , physically exhausted by the lack of sleep , I felt if it didn't end soon , the case would quite literally end me.

"Hey c'mon , you know how it is. Some cases affect us more than others. There are some things we can take and other things that invade that tiny , dark corner in your mind and cause it to explode. When that happens no matter how hard we try , we get scared , we feel gutted and we question what we believe. The only thing we can do to make it go away is to catch the bastard who is doing this. Then we know it stops , we know it ends in that community and that thing is pushed back into the corner of your mind" Derek gave me a squeeze on the shoulder. I cast him a worn smile and gave him a hug.

"Hey , hey Emily Prentiss , don't go getting all emotional on me"

"Thank you Derek".

Once back at the police station , the atmosphere was subdued . No one was saying much. JJ was trying to handle the media after "another innocent life had been brutally slain" , Reid and Rossi were working tirelessly away at victimology and Hotch had had about fifteen phone calls in an hour . Hotch marched into the room looking harassed.

"What's up , Sir?"

"Well their on my arse back in Quantico because another killing shouldn't of happened within the time frame we've been here. We were organized , we were prepared. We should've been tougher and smarter. He attacks on the nights of the parties when the girls are along. We should've seen it. We didn't with Foyet and look where that got us!" Hotch was beginning to become irate and fanatical. It was a perturbing sight. The thing Hotch despised more than the people who committed these atrocities, was feeling that we had not read their plan of attack. That we had made the mistake and that we were culpable. He buried his face in his hand and took a deep breath.

"Prentiss, I'm going to need you. Annie's sister has regained consciousness in the hospital and we're going to have to talk to her"

"Yes sir" I mumbled. I could feel the pit of dread building in my stomach. I was apprehensive to be around Hotch is such a volatile state. Would the stress contort his face like the monster in my dreams? Would his frustrations consume him to give in to the shadows of the world? _KNOCK IT OFF_ my mind snapped. _A girl is dead and one is in hospital and you're worried about Hotch hurting you? Get real Emily. _I shrugged the irrational fear off my shoulders and followed Hotch to the car. Hotch was about to get in the drivers seat when he stopped. He rested one hand on the roof of the car and stared at the ground. He slowly lifted his head to meet my puzzle gaze.

"Listen Prentiss , if this is too much for you…"

"I appreciate the gesture Hotch but I need to do this". I held the glance banishing any hint of fear. My plight was to prove my sense of justice , my moral convictions , my compassion and my love was stronger then anything that ever was evil. For me to combat my nightmares and defeat them , I would need Hotch's help. For if he were able to help me banish my demons , perhaps I could help and banish his.

"I can take it Sir". Hotch winced at my words but recovered quickly and nodded as we got in the car.

The smell of antiseptics and soap , amongst the busy array of people who fluttered around the hospital ward gave me a horrid sense of nostalgia. The anxiety hoards in your stomach as you wait apprehensively to see if your cherished one is going live. These were emotions displayed on the faces of Sarah and Timothy McLaine. Distraught over losing one daughter , the couple were petrified their other daughter would become a human shell , void of any feeling.

"She hasn't said one word , since she found out about Annie. Not to me , not to her father" sobbed Mrs McLaine mournfully. Mr McLaine had a despondent look on his face , simply answering "yes" and "no" to Hotch's parents. The grieving process had begun and it could take a long time , copious amounts of counseling and excruciatingly painful moments before life would regain a sense of normality.

"Thank you for your time and we're terribly sorry for your loss" said Hotch sincerely letting the parents go for a much deserved break.

"Selective mute. It's not going to get us particularly far. Morgan's interviewing Annie's boyfriend , we thought he could have possibly bee assisting the unsub. Morgan said he almost had a breakdown when he told him what happened to Annie"

"Do you blame him?" I asked soberly.

"No. I hate to think if it were y-Hayley or Jack , what I'd do" Hotch answered a little too quickly. He seemed eager to avoid the subject so I let it be. I had to gather all the courage I could muster for my next request.

"Hotch , I think I can talk to Tess. I'm not going to force anything but I think , I'll be able to break her boundaries" Hotch let out an exasperated sigh.

"Prentiss , I know you like to help these….."

"Please Hotch , please" I implored gently. Hotch studied my face , to analyse for sign of tension or strain. Eventually his expression lightened.

"Okay , I'll give you half an hour. Do not ask demanding questions and force the issue of Annie's death"

"Yes sir".

I knocked on the door to Tess' room. It had already begun to fill with flowers and cards , signs of affection from those who wanted to rehabilitate her broken self into a whole piece again. She slowly lifted her head from the book she was intently reading , to reveal an abrasion on her head and a black eye. She looked significantly skinnier and paler than what I remember. Any glow for her cheeks had truly burnt out.

"Hi Tess , my name is Emily , we met at your school do your remember?"

Tess nodded curtly , as I had expected her to do. "I was wondering if I could please ask you a few questions? You don't have to talk if you don't want to , just nod or shake your head" I said gently sitting in the guest chair.

She nodded again. Communication. That was a good sign.

"Now if it gets too much for you , signal me to stop and we will okay"

Another nod. She kept her eyes glued to me the whole time , inspecting me to see if I might attack her or manipulate her into talking. But I would do none of these things. She would talk when she was ready. She did not need force at the moment.

"Firstly , was the man who approached you tall?" I asked.

Tess nodded quickly. "OK , did you get a look at his face?"

She shook her head. "So you couldn't tell if he was young or old?"

Tess scrunched her face and waved her hand. "In between?"

Tess nodded. OK , it was comforting to know the accuracy of the physical profile.

"Did you know the man Tess?" Her faced paled. She slowly started to breath quicker and shorten her breaths. If Tess had an anxiety attack , Hotch would terminate the interview straight away. I rubbed my hand down her back and pulled her into a hug.

"Oh sweetie , I'm sorry. You did fantastically. You know what , we don't have to do this now , you can let me know when your ready to talk about it" I chided as I smoothed her head. She nodded into my shoulder. Then in a barely audible whisper:

"If I tell you , will you promise not to tell anyone?". I pulled out of the hug and stared into her face. Her eyes were filled with tears and pleading. I couldn't promise her , if it would aid in the investigation , but I could follow it up myself without telling the others.

"Yes".

"I knew his voice. He'd been ringing me for five months. On and off. He kept calling me Genevieve. I told him , I wasn't but her persisted. I should've told someone. I didn't I was so scared. I didn't see the connection and now…." She collapsed in my arms again hysterically sobbing. I held on so tightly to Tess , this poor girl. She would continually blame herself for the rest of her life for not potentially stopping a murderer. I wish human's didn't abide by what we could've done and what we should've done , it ensnares our mind in a web of insanity not releasing it until our body is the only thing that remains whole. I hugged Tess for dear life , for I could understand the feeling of immense shame and guilt. I deal with it every day , I've dealt with it for the past nineteen years and I know what Hotch sees when he stares through the window will be the very scene he felt in Boston last year when Foyet killed a bus of people.

I didn't want to prolong Tess' selective muteness but I can gurantee she'll only talk to Emily:)

Hope you liked it everyone.

Reviews are much appreciated and thanks for reading

lovelove


	9. Amber in the shadows

"Walking with a friend in the dark is better than walking alone in the light"-Helen Keller

We stayed like that for a while. I was grasping tightly to Emily's shoulder's unleashing repressed emotions. Like a wave crashing the shore , the immense guilt and sorrow poured out of me uncontrolled and fierce. There was so much I could have done to prevent this. If I'd just stuck to my conviction and forced Annie to stay home , if I'd told Emily and Agent Hotchner that I had been receiving prank calls._ Oh God , what have I done? Annie is dead because of me!_ An enormous sense of self hate exploded within in me._WHY?WHY?WHY? YOU STUPID, STUPID GIRL._ My breaths got shorter and shorter, louder and louder. I could feel my eyes stinging from the tears as they eventually became raw.

"It's my fault , it's all my fault" I wept into Emily's shoulder. Emily rubbed her hand down my back , pulling my close as if she were a surrogate mother.

"Shh , calm down Tess , calm down it's alright" she chided in a gentle tone. She was not going to try to contradict me whilst I was in an irrational state of grief. It was if she knew better , as if she knew that for that moment all I needed was to be held and comforted , unleashing the angst which had amounted within me.

A surge of exhaustion swept over me and I began to draw in deep breaths and slow my breathing rate. I pulled back from Emily and let out a whimper into my hand. In one graceful movement she extended her arm and squeezed my shoulder , with a gentle smile on her face. She was like an angel, almost promising to protect from the shards of darkness which had cut into my world. I looked at her with heavy eyes , suppressing sobs and lips trembling. I took a pained gulp and finally uttered:-

"Was it my fault?"

Emily gave me that gentle smile again and took my hand in hers and gently squeezed it.

"I can promise it was not your fault. These people who do these things , who commit these atrocities are different from us. Sometimes it's inevitable within their make up and nothing can stop them. Some of them are the awful , they are so twisted trying to understand the will make you go crazy. But you should never compare yourself to them. It's their fault and their fault alone" . Her eyes were sincere, her voice appeasing. I nodded slowly.

"Okay". She smiled at me then turned her eyes to the floor and took a deep breath.

"Tess , if I'm to keep this a secret , I'll need to take your phone and get your phone number and retrieve any incoming calls and text messages. It may help us find the unsub"

My eyes widened and my hands started trembling. What would they all think of me? Would the other agents think I'd hindered their case? Or even worse would I have to testify in court? Emily sensed my resurgent panic and said.

"I'm just going to ask the technical analyst to trace the call , I won't tell them its yours. I'm assuming it would be registered under your parent's names?" I nodded. Emily smiled.

"Then I won't tell the other's whose phone it is, unless I absolutely must Tess." The pleading was now in her eyes and I understood the potential ultimatum which she faced. I cringed and nodded.

"Will I have to testify?" I blurted out against my better judgment. Emily looked sadly at me. I wished I never asked the question for I knew it as the answer I didn't want.

"Tess" she began. She stopped for a second to collect her thoughts.

"You're the only witness, the only survivor. You're the only person who's actually seen who this man is. There is a big chance the court could call upon you to testify and if you refuse , there's possibility of a subpoena." I closed my eyes in frustration. _._ Emily got up and sat on my bed , turning my body to face her . She lifted my chin with her hand and looked me in the I.

"If you are called to court , I promise I will be there. I will help you. You can keep your eyes on my the whole time and whatever you do , don't look at him. If you do that , if you testify I can guarantee whatever self loathing , whatever guilt you may feel will evaporate. You know why? Because you will have helped put this guy away and stop him from hurting anybody else" Her face displayed a motherly concern, who wasn't going to leave her child until she knew I was okay. I was exhausted, completely worn out and Emily noticed.

"What books are you reading?" she asked kindly, changing the subject as if not to completely drain me. I looked over to the pile of books on my desk. They were two of my favourites. Two of Annie and mines favourite .

"Tess of the D'Urbervilles and Anne of Green Gables" I said blushing at the conspicuous namesakes. Emily's face spread into a wide grin.

"For Annie and Tess?"

I nodded sheepishly. "Though they are brilliant stories"

"Yeah I've got to say they are. You know I went through a phase where Emily Bronte was my hero? God, I must've read Wuthering Heights a hundred times. I devoured her poetry as well"

"She's amazing. All of the Bronte sisters are. Come to think of it Annie loved Persuasion too. Anne Elliot." I felt a twang of sadness remembering our mutual love for classic romances. Again Emily noticed this and rubbed my should.

"How do you know when I'm upset without me saying anything?" I asked bluntly.

Emily laughed out loud , as if it were a humorous anecdote she'd been told for the first time. I let out a hollow laugh.

"I'm sorry Tess. It's just you're the first person to ask me that. God , I'm a profiler. I'm paid to observe and notice every little detail about a person. Idiosyncrasies and habits , that display certain emotions , that decipher lies from truth . Trust me we notice everything". She emphasized the last word in a comical fashion. It made me smile a genuine smile. It was the first time since I'd fully woken that I'd felt I could look someone in the eye without feeling immense guilt. Without feeling empty and cold.

A jolt of memory hit. I scanned the room for my bag that'd I had that night. It was on the chair.

"Emily before you go my phone's in there. Take it" Emily walked over to the chair and pulled out my phone.

"I promise we'll replace it". I shook my head. It didn't matter at the moment. Emily walked back over to the bed and leaned over.

"Tess , you've done incredibly well today. If you need anything at all contact me. If we need anything else I promise , I will be the only one to talk to you. Okay?"

"Okay" I smiled. Suddenly there was a knock on the window. We both turned to see the stoic Aaron Hotchner standing outside , his eyes demanding Emily leave.

"Listen sweetie , I've got to go. Thank you so much. But if you need anything , anything at all , let me know. I'll be back soon" she said squeezing my shoulder.

"Thank you Agent Prentiss"

"Emily , its Emily"

"Thank you Emily" I smiled at her. She turned and began to walk out of the room towards the door , when another lightening bolt of memory struck me.

"EMILY!" I screamed she ran over to my bed as Agent Hotchner ran through the door to inspect whatever had caused me such alarm.

"Genevieve. He called me Genevieve , he called Annie Genevieve" I whispered , as I drew a shaky breath and rubbed my eyes. Hotchner looked confused and Emily lent down and gave me a hug.

"Thank you" she whispered in my ear. I nodded my head in return.

Because of my attack and the head injuries , my sleep was being controlled by the doctors. This worked quite well in my favor as my dreams weren't invaded by the presence of monsters and horrid men , however I was not ready for the visitor I got the next day. It was Brett. Only it didn't look like Brett , his bright eyes had lost the light and the dark bags indicated he hadn't slept in days. Brett was a tall , well built boy but he looked gaunt. Had he eaten in the past two days? It was only natural he'd be mourning. He loved Annie , she was like a lighthouse to him. A beacon whenever he felt lost to the dark. His mother had died when he was five and though his father tried his absolute hardest , he could not be mother and father. But Annie played the role of mother and girlfriend. With Annie now gone Brett would susceptible to the shadows again.

He walked into my room and marched up to my bed and drew me into a tight embrace. I did not know what to feel. I was angry that he had stayed back and had not protected us , I was grieving for my loss and empathizing for his. I was not ready to talk to him. After what felt like an age I pushed him off and he sat in the chair next to the bed.

"Oh Tess , I'm so sorry….I don't know where to begin" He began to ramble. I waved my hand and shook my head to silence him. Apologies and rambles were near useless now.

"They…They ….They thought I was helping him. While you were out , they questioned me. I-I-I was so scared. They asked me "Does Annie resemble your Mum?" , do you hate all of these girls because of their perfect families. They-They showed me Annie" .

I turned my head and instantly faced Brett. There were tears falling freely down his face. I was astonished , I'd no idea what to do. I could not muster the courage to say the words which would comfort him. I could not , did not want to imagine seeing Annie dead. I could feel the tears dwelling in my own eyes , I reached out my hand to grab his. I squeezed it tight. Our tears were in sync , our grief unanimous .

Brett gave a little sniff and rubbed his eye with his sleeve.

"You believe me don't you?" his eyes were sad and begging. He was desperate to not be associated with this man. I nodded my head at a ridiculous , tears falling own my face. He smiled sadly at me and whispered a thank you. He was still holding my hand. He looked down at it and sighed.

"You're not talking to anyone are you?" he asked quietly. I gave him a sad look and shook my head.

"Why?" he asked. "How can you keep it all locked away. How can you be so strong?"

Strong? Brett thought I was strong? No , insane maybe but definitely not strong. I had broken down silently so many times , I had only spoken to one person since the accident , I was crying at everything that reminded me of Annie. I definitely wasn't strong. I shook my head vehemently and pointed at Brett. Brett gave me a quizzical look , then smiled.

"I've got no idea what your trying to say?" I kept pointing at him. He looked all the more confused.

"I'm what….stupid , too talkative" he began to throw in irrelevant words.

" Crazy , strong?" I nodded my head and Brett gave a gentle smile.

"Not as strong as you" I did couldn't talk to him yet , I couldn't pretend I wasn't partially angry or hurt. But I would forgive and I would be ready to talk again.

An orderly however ruined the moment. She knocked quickly on the window.

"Come in" said Brett. She was a kindly , portly woman of about fifty who gave us a sweet smile.

"I'm sorry to interrupt my dears , but I have a letter for Miss McLaine". I nodded and took the letter. I'd had received heaps of cards from friends and well wishers , often overcome by their generosity and kindness. The orderly placed the letter on my bed and walked off , apologizing again. Brett gave a soft laugh at her antics. I grinned to myself as I opened the letter and unfolded it.

**I LOVE YOU GENEVIEVE. I'LL SEE YOU SOON**

And with those words I let out a bloodcurdling scream , with all I can remember shaking violently as Brett yelled out for a nurse and grabbing my shoulders and two nurses coming in trying to calm me down.


	10. Truth and Dread

Hi guys , here is the long awaited tenth chapter. I'm reeeeeeeeeally sorry it took so long to update , I've been flat out with uni but hopefully I'll get another update a little sooner this time. Thanks for your beautiful reviews , I appreciate them so much and thank all of you for reading the story. I've posted a new story which has non reviews and is getting a little lonely (hint hint):P , so please read (though the first chapter is shyte , it gets better:)) Well , I'll stop talking and here you go:D

"To suffering there is a limit; to fearing there is none" Sir Francis Bacon , Essays 1625 "Of Sedations and Troubles"

The phones were ringing intently , as I scrambled around the station trying to gather policeman , detectives and the rest of my team for another brief. The Unsub had never contacted a victim before , he had only watched them , stalked them , then prayed on them when they were at their most vulnerable. Alone in the dark. The letter had caused quite a chaotic scare at the hospital that Rossi and JJ had spent two hours vigilantly trying to assure nurses , doctors and administration that there was no imminent threat to their patients or themselves. Though in my personal opinion the anesthetic to Tess was melodramatic , it was comforting that she could get some rest , although it would set us back a few hours.

Prentiss , Morgan and Reid had compiled their notes and were waiting in the conference room as Rossi and JJ walked into looking disheveled and frustrated. I was tempted to question them but JJ's blue eyes were icy as she marched past me and glared.

"Don't even ask" she snapped as she ran a hand through her hair and walked up to the others. Rossi sidled over to me , "The head nurse was insisted that the FBI checked nearly every room in the hospital to guarantee there was no serial killer lurking about. To make matters worse the presses was posted at every entrance and have been harassing JJ for a comment on who , what , when , where an why." Rossi cast a glance at JJ , who was now vehemently expressing her frustrations to the others.

"What did she say?"

"That's it important to reinforce the curfew , to not travel after dark and that local police will be stationed at Laurel St and St Brigettes during school and school commuting hours"

I was relieved that JJ had managed to put the press at bay for some time at least. The prospect of them discovering we only had a profile would be an exceptional hindrance for the case. Though Reid had been tirelessly been searching for patterns, connections throughout the area but there was no avail. Morgan had been relentlessly pursuing evidence , talking to students at both schools , counselors , teachers and parents . This only led him back to our already established correlations of the parties , the schools and physical appearances. Then there was Prentiss. She was the only person who had verbally spoken with Tess since the attack and had been silently crusading since our visit to the hospitals. She had been on the phone with Garcia on and off for majority of the morning and had blatantly refused to inform me of her lead. I had thought it wise to give her leeway for this morning , due to her relationship with Tess and the obvious emotional stress the case was causing her. However we were running out of time , Garcia had informed me there was a "Pre Debutante Party" this coming weekend . I am not going to compromise the safety of another girl for Prentiss private agenda , no matter how noble her intentions are.

"We're ready Agent Hotchner for your brief" the chief of the police announced. "Okay" I began "As we know the killer had recently contacted the only surviving victim Teresa McLaine. You would also be aware that it was her sister Anne was murdered. The idea that the killer left Teresa alive suggests that Anne must have had some quality that Teresa didn't. Look over any photos that would now surely by posted on their facebooks

for discrepancies between the twins. Now we understand the unsub to be tall approxiamately 6'5 and between the ages of twenty one and twenty seven"

"The fact that he is professing his love for a girl called Genevieve is indeed profoundly relevant. Though databases are more easily traceable by surnames , it would be prudent to search for Genevieve , particularly if there are cross references to restraining orders or to either of the schools" Reid added.

"The fact that he is gentle with these girls initially suggests he is trying to recreate a former love , we are yet unsure whether that love was reciprocated , however the fact the unsub eventually builds up to a violent climax infers he is possessive. He exerts the ultimate possession over her by killing the victim then engaging in acts after she dies. Though perturbing it infers that the unsub is suggesting he "owns" the victim" finished Morgan.

"We're working tirelessly and believe the unsub is a friend on one of their social networking sites. Our analyst is trying to trace any leads , however due to the high amounts of friends and easiness of fraud we've yet to amount a suspect via that avenue. The unsub knows the move of these girls , so he will have some connection to them. Meanwhile keep checking that all officials at schools have current working with children checks" I added. The police nodded and were about to leave , when a phone went off. A irritated murmur spread amongst the room as Prentiss blushed and answered her mobile.

"Prentiss. Ok oh great , mmhmm. Thanks so much Garcia , let me know if you find anything."

I gave a sarcastic , overemphasized expression to encourage Prentiss to tell us what she'd just discovered. Her secrecy was really beginning to piss me off. "What can you tell me about Mark Uden?"

"Mark Uden , well he's only been in town a couple of years. He's a dance instructor , he assists with the school balls and musicals. From what I know he's completely legit and he to be honest I thought he was a homosexual" I almost rolled my eyes at the chief's stereotype._ Just what we need , an investigation based on labels_ I thought. "It says on phone records that he's been making calls to the McLaine's home and Tess mobile on a private number". Good , we needed a lead. "Ok Prentiss and Morgan , get his address and interview him , Reid I want you to come with me to the hospital and try with Tess" Reid collected his things and moved with me towards the door.

"Um ..sir?" Prentiss's voice was an audible whisper. "Yes , Prentiss?" . She looked slightly hesitant in addressing me , almost as if she were scared of me. "I…I …erm…I think , I should go with you. Tess , is in a state of shock and hasn't spoken to anybody but…."

"No Prentiss , I gave you an order and it is to be followed. It was your lead."

"I understand that Hotch but….."

"How did you even know to check the phone. None of the other victims had been contacted via the phone?"

Prentiss's immaculate porcelain skin began to shade a deep crimson and she began to fidget. "Sir , I can't tell you. I'm sorry I understand……"

"No. No Prentiss , I don't think you do" I said rubbing eyes out frustration , pinching my face. I let out a sarcastic laugh which caused JJ to begin to make her way over as if she sensed the conflict about to erupt.

"All these secrets and bonds, acts of trust and promises. You aren't fifteen anymore Prentiss and incase it hasn't managed to pass in your mind , there are seven other girls dead." My voice was dripping in venom and sarcasm. I'd had enough , I did not want to see any other girls dead and Prentiss's attitude was a potential detriment to the case.

"Hotch…that's ….that's irrelevant , of course I understand but I'm.."

"OH YOU'RE TRYING TO WHAT EMILY?" I almost jumped at the sound of my own voice nearly breaking my enraged mood. But I was furious , was this about making nice with every single child on a case? I should have stopped, but my anger took over. The police who had left the room were walking back over to see the possibility of a fight.

"You're trying to prove what? Your fantastic maternal instincts, your extravagant insight on the workings of a teenage mind? Is this for your own piece of mind or because some girl who reminds you of you at sixteen has told you something and you want to save her?" I snarled. Reid was standing by the door the same petrified expression he'd had in the car on that day was on his face , looking as if he'd like to apparate into thin air. Rossi was shaking his , a controlled irritation in his face , JJ was glaring at me coldly and Morgan was somewhere between a sympathetic and quizzical face.

I could bare all their lectures and anger , but it was Emily's delicate face contorted in a mixture of fear and attempts to maintain control. Her lips were trembling and tears flooding her eyes. I immediately felt a twang of guilt in my heart. The room was a slow silence, until Morgan walked over and put his arm around Emily's shoulder. "Let's go" he whispered in her ear. Morgan guided her out of the room and looked back over his shoulder at me, his eyes displaying the utmost disappointment. Movement eventually began and the bustling noise of the station resumed as JJ walked over and whispered in my ear. "Hotch , with all due respect. You can be a real arsehole at times". I looked at her in shock. Never would I have dared to assumed that JJ would snap at her superior , however my memory of Emily's forlorn face abetted my conscious in telling me it was warranted. Rossi too walked over to me.

"Never talk to Emily Prentiss about her maternal instincts again , Aaron". He followed JJ out of the room. Reid who was waiting apprehensively at door gave me a small encouraging smile as we made our way to the car.

The silence of Tess' room could've been synonymous with the silence at the police station. Awkward , unnerving and ironically distracting. Though she'd been quite attentive with the simple one worded answers, we were lacking details to move forward. I was hoping that Morgan and Prentiss had been more successful in their interview with Uden to conclude whether he was a plausible subject. Reid was trying to gently get Tess to write her any description of her assailant down only to have Tess shake her head gently and look down at her hands. Her chestnut curls fell limply over her face , as she endeavored to disguise her panic at the subject. She looked almost like Prentiss only quite a bit younger with lighter hair and curls. Curls? Curls? For some reason that struck a chord in my mind , "Tess did Annie have straight hair on the night you were attacked?" I asked interrupting Reid who was still enthusing Tess to write down an account. Tess' eyes bore into in the exact way Prentiss' had a few days ago , she looked taken aback , almost as if to enquire the relevance of the question. She scrunched her face then nodded. "Thank you" I said gently. Reid exhibited the same inquiring look as Tess , as I grabbed my phone and dialed Garcia's number.

"Speak to me oh mighty one"

"Garcia , I need you to get photos of Annie McLaine from the party last Saturday and run them against sophomores who had transferred from Laurel St to St Brigettes"

"I'm on it Sir , I'll call back in a second"

"And one more thing Garcia , check the photos of sophomores , from five to ten years ago. See if there is anyone near resembling Annie McLaine whose name is Genevieve"

"Yes Hotch,"

I flipped the phone and turned back to face Reid and Tess , who both shared identical perplexed looks.

"He's specializing Reid , I mean why did he not kill both girls?"

"Of course , we knew he was attempting recreate a lost love , but the merciful sparing of Tess can have three likely meanings ; he is either seeking revenge on a girl who hurt him , he wants to instill pain on the living relatives and friends of the girl emulating his own grief or he wants to ultimately possess them". Tess gave a weak whimper , the only verbal noise we had heard. I ran a hand through my hair. Professionally, we should not have been discussing the profile around a victim but we were now so close to gaining at least an identity. I looked at Tess , who was quivering in the hospital bed and I reached out to hold her hand. Her hand was soft and cold , an my own senses of touch were overwhelmed by the juxtaposition. It reminded me of Emily , why did it remind me of her? The first time I had had a disagreement with her she had looked so shocked and disheartened yet recovered into her normally stoic self and had reprimanded me by her icy demeanor. Now the very feel of what I'd seen that day was beginning to make me doubt my feelings were completely platonic anymore. The scared girl laying in the bed was not just a victim to Emily , she was Tess McLaine because seeing a person for who and what they are , loving , caring and protecting the people in this job was what kept Emily Prentiss sane. I remember doubting her objectivity; she had replied being human was more important. The obligation she felt to a girl like Tess and the devotion she labored into every case , for some small compensation of solace was what elevated her from merely being a serviceable cop , but a remarkable humanitarian. And now that I had dismissed Emily from the job she was far superior to most at, I had to compensate for Tess. I looked into her eyes and held her hand tightly "We will find him Tess. He will pay" I said with abundant sincerity.

In a moment of perfection , she would have smiled through glistening tears and nodded her head , her courage triumphing over her fear , however this is the reality of the cases we deal with. People remain scarred , people remain frightened and though I'm not without feeling , I am not like Emily , I'm better at fighting the bad than healing the wounded. Tess squeezed my hand and with her free one wiped her face , which was crinkling into sobs and nodding , she was scared but at least she understood we trying our absolute hardest. However there was some reimbursement for my efforts; as I looked at Tess, my mobile started ringing and felt a wave of catharsis wash over me. I smiled at Tess and answered my phone.

"What is it Garcia?"

"Okay Sir , if someone here is not channeling Shakespeare's ghost at the moment I don't know what the hell is going on because all this is somewhat like the homicidal Romeo and Juliet" Garcia rambled , her voice worried.

"Garcia , what did you find" not particularly wanting to know the answer.

"Well , Mark Uden's name is actually a changed name whose original name was Peter Black , who was born the nineteenth of May 1984 and attended Laurel St High School graduated 2002."

"Seven years fits the unsub"

"Peter had a restraining order to his name against one Genevieve Summers , which was implanted the thirteenth of July 2000. Apparently she and Peter had been the oh so fated lovers planning to run off to Vegas and get married at sixteen , anyway Daddy Summers found out of their plans to wed at the end of their freshman year and enrolled Genevieve in St Brigettes. Daddy had some grand plan of making his daughter a doctor" Garcia was talking so fast she had to take a moment to take a breath.

"Regardless" she continued "of this minor separation , Peter and Genevieve maintained contact for a month when Daddy gets a restraining order on Peter. Both heartbroken the two communicate through interactive methods of communication until midway through sophomore , the Blacks go away leaving Peter at home. Peter and Genevieve plan their getaway unfortunately the same night as some idiot decided to blow a reading of 1.5. The car crash killed Genevieve but Peter survived. Though he was in breach of his restraining order , he was not charged and allowed to finish school then changed his name , lost weight and ditched town." . I closed my eyes at the unsub's harrowing tale , if it were not for the dead teenage girls , I would've pitied him but grief is no excuse for destruction.

"It's gotta be him" whispered Garcia , "Mark Uden the dance instructor , has been involved with everyone of these girls in some way or another , musicals , balls , dancing classes. I mean phone numbers and email addresses he just would've obtained of enrollment and permission forms , god he would even know where they live"

"And these girls would've been too young to even know what happened"

"Yeah , okay Garcia , I'm going to need you to get any information to JJ as soon , as possible and tell her none of this is to go to the media , we need Uden or Black to think we're still behind. Search for any news of parties if there is one soon , make sure that police are there to stop it and no one leaves. I'm gonna call around , we need to get Uden as soon as possible. Any credit card purchases , phone calls , internet log ins , anything you can trace , we need to know immediately. We need to get him , tonight if possible. I'm going to ring the Morgan and Prentiss to tell them to head back"

"Ahh Sir," there was soft tone in her voice. "With all due respect to you , and please forgive my god like ability to see the unforeseeable but perhaps I should call **Emily** and Derrick?"

I got the hint. "Fine , I'll call JJ , but we'll need to meet back at the station ASAP".

"Yep , okay bye sir"

I hung up and looked at Reid then Tess. Reid had a questioning look but knew better than to discuss it in front of Tess.

"I'm so sorry Tess , but we've got to go , but I promise we will have this guy soon" I said grabbing my coat and walking out the door , Reid trailing behind me.

"A sympathetic friend can be quite as dear a brother" Homer.

Well I hope you enjoyed it guys:) Please review (don't worry this story won't be abanandoned it should be finished by the end of July):)

Thanks a heap

M

xxxx


End file.
